noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dio Buccaneer/Breakdown Analysis by Dio Buccaneer - 04.Soul Weapons and the death of Nobility
Ahoy my Noble readers! I am Dio Buccaneer and I welcome you on The Breakdown Analysis Series blog! I bet you did not think we would see this again. Today 's subject is Soul Weapons and Noble Finality. Specifically we will be looking at the emotions of Soul Weapons and the attitude of the Clan Leaders on death and beyond. Not the cheeriest subject but as I was pondering in the Soul Weapons page I came across the section on the emotions of Soul Weapons and how different they were expressed between a normal Soul Weapon and the (in)famous Dark Spear. This could be attributed to their different creation but let us dig deeper. So let us begin... Creation: When it comes to the original Soul Weapons the creation process is unknown but we do know the creation of the Dark Spear took many Human sacrifices and since it was created as the Human answer to the SW, it can be assumed that the process was similar enough if not the same (bear with me as we will come back to it). What these sacrifices aimed was to create a power level nearing that of a CL(Clan Leader), presumably the first generation of them (the weakest and minimum strength required to form a SW (Soul Weapon)). Frankenstein when invading Lukedonia had absorbed enough rogue Nobles and Mutants that were terrorising Humanity to match a CL of the current (now previous) generation. Thus the first SWs must have been created by the first CLs going to Eternal Sleep with the purpose of creating them. Alternatively some of the clan members might had joined them or sacrifised themselves instead by their own choice (keep this in mind). Will of the Soul Weapons: While it was said that SWs have a will of their own, little was done until recently with it (bar the Dark Spear but that is its own can of worms). When Legasus heard the cry for power (AND JUSTICE) from Regis, the previous CLs responded loud and clear with their demand to help him. Never before had a SW asked to change hands and everyone was surprised. That prooves that the other SWs had a will as powerful as the Dark Spear and that it was not an anomaly (in that way at least). Hammerspace for the Soul: A SW exists in a seperate realm waiting to be summoned to the world of the living by calling it. It can remain here indefinitely but without a wielder it has to be preserved in a special shrine for long periods. An actual time limit is uncertain but it might be until the user can no longer sustain it due to exhaustion. Thought since the SWs have the ability to preserve pieces of their wielder as relay messages (or an actual sentient piece) this might serve as the loophole in the rules. The techniques used by the current CL from the SW (such as the invisibility of the Kertia) might be a bizarre form of muscle memory transfered from one soul to another (see below). Power of the Heraldry: For a while I and many others thought that the ultimate move of the CL (tigers, bats, Hydra, Dragon, Judgement, Grim Reaper, Cetus and the like) was the ability of the SW. Closer examination lead me otherwise. If that was the case then Rai would not be able to use the Phoenix so something else must be at play. Rai is the only one of the Nobles with such a move yet not possesing a SW or the ability to wield one. It was said as a fact that a SW cannot add power to a CL but had other functions such as delivering messages. You could also learn the abilities of those before you. That is what clued me in. The SW do not give or teach the techniques... They remind and regulate them! When Rai uses the Blood Phoenix he might never recover from the power drain. The CLs can because they have the souls of their predecessors supporting them. A CL like Rozaria will be fine in a few days even if she exhausts herself while Rai will definitely be not. Also when Ragnarok was given to Rai he absorbed it but could not use it. He could access the strength it possessed but not the ability to use the SW itself. That is the true curse of the Noblesse: to have the ability to save everyone but not the ability to save himself with a SW which is the only thing that ever could. It can be theorized that the SW does not even absorb the souls but it is the wielder that does as it is they who have the power and the SWs do not add power to someone but every generation ends up stronger than the previous one because of more souls being added. Also if the SW do not add power they might help the CL attune themselves to the abilities of their body, soul and aura. It can be intepreted that the SWs transfer the souls to the wielder the same way they transfer messages and wishes. This is supported by the fact that Rael was able to get a power boost in a sparing match against Karias before even knowing he could summon his newly completed SW. A Noble Death and following the Leader: The Noble attitude on death is alien by Human eyes especialy the CLs'. They are happy to go to Eternal Sleep and are solemn in death (with the exception of those on the sharp end of the Dark Spear, which is fair). In the afterlife they are equally patient. Rai and Raskreia could stand still for two days and I imagine that the CLs are capable of at least as much with each others company. Then there is the will of the current CL. It was stated by Gejutel that the CL decides who the Clan is loyal to and that seems to extend to the SW. I think it is a case of "my Leader right or wrong" as some of the Souls must disagree with what the Traitors did but had to accept it as the CL 's decision. This difference in attitude is propably what makes the Dark Spear behave so differently: Humans have a much more negative attitude torwards death due to their short lives (and the unjust death many of the innocent Humans suffered made the Weapon vengeful and hostile as opposed to the CLs who were happy to leave with no regrets). In conclusion, many things we thought we knew about the Soul Weapons could be seen from a different light once you give a closer look at what they are and what they mean. Anyway guys, thank you for joining us yet again, leave feedback and remember... Live Nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts